User talk:KidProdigy
The games' release date Yo. Just wanted to tell you that the games' release date is June 11th, you can check out the trailer here. Now you can edt the part on the Yokai Watch article where it says "It is also currently unknown when the video game will be released." (I would've done it, but I can't for some reason). --GouenjiShuuya'123 and Talk page: GouenjiShuuya'123 You're welcome~ Yeah maybe If I watch the series, I may contribute here~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 and Talk page: GouenjiShuuya'123 Similar KidProdigy. I'm heard about Yokai Watch. The Yokai Watch was similar to Pokemon and Digimon. Samueljoo (talk) 13:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Please , If you going to delect any page I created on Youkai Watch then recreate that page Right aways with better info yourself . I mean , Everytime I visit here , I find nothing but a main page . So Please , start adding page with information or let others add a page . Pleaseeeeee . Don't delect any page if you're not going to recreate the page right away !!! The motto of Wikia.com is Anyone can edit . Are You Still Active? I know enough Japanese to understand what the games say, and with your help, we could build this wiki. Are you still active? DinoTaur 03:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll see what I can do. Tell me if you need anything. :) DinoTaur 11:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) 21:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Ibyf99 (talk)If My Article was that bad then why won't you write a better one Yourself ! All you been doing is delecting other people's article ! Ether Write an Article yourself Or let others do it . Someone who doesn't even try to write an Article himself doesn't have the right to tell if other people's article is appropriate or not .Ibyf99 (talk) 21:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ibyf99 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Then don't delect an article unless you going to write an better one Ibyf99 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I would like to contribute to this wiki but all the articles I have written so far have been deleted. Why did you delete them and if the reason was they weren't good enough, could you give me advice on what a nice article would look like? -- 03:17, September 27, 2014 (UTC)uzzy123 Could you please help the Yokai Watch wiki again? I can't do all of it by myself.OhJay (talk) 13:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey KidProdigy! I am new to this wiki but, I know a lot about yokai watch. I can translate as well so I can really help out on this wiki. There are some changes I wanted to make like Jibanyan's chart because the base power and the sorcery were wrong. I am also going to start editing alot of characters in the introduction and the powers and abilities. Do you think I should also put the Yokai watch busters stats? After all, when 3 comes out, the busters game will also come but seperately. I'll try my best for editing this wiki all I could! Also, I think that if yokai watch comes out for America, people would want to post their parties online too so, may you make a page on this wiki for that? If you can, that would be awesome! If there was something you want me to do, make sure you put it on my talk page as well. Thank you!- Youkai Maniac Hey! Thank you so much and sure thing! Haha yes 'Deathblow' or 'Finishing Move' are essentially what those special attacks are. xD Gurerurin (talk) 21:31, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Gurerurin Hello KidProdigy! Wanted to talk about the wikia. I am pretty sure my co-worker The Blue Rogue let you know I would be contacting you regarding this community. A couple of quick questions. The poll you are running on the main page, suggests what we refer to as a 'fork'. It is when users from a community take information and move it off site to non wikia location. That poll is a year old now. Is this something you intend to do? If not, then can we replace the poll with something else? My other question has to do with your navigation bar changes, I noticed of course that it is modified from our global version. I am curious as to the reasoning behind this and if you would mind if I changed it back to our standard design. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 22:33, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply. I fixed the navigation bar (removed the hindering css) and added content to it. I removed the poll on the mainpage and replaced it with an RSS news feed so that you would still have information there. The feed doesn't show in mobile but for desktop users, they can enjoy the latest Yo-Kai Watch news. You can always replace with other content of course if desired. I reduced the font size for your announcement at the top of the mainpage because it was interfering with your welcome message. I also filled out your page with relevant categories. This took a bit as I am not familier with Yo-Kai Watch but content in this page is nessesary in order for users to find your wikia articles when using our free mobile apps . : I noticed that your twitter feed for the wikia on the mainpage has not updated for almost a year. Do you have access to that twitter account? If not, it may be something you will want to replace with something more current. Maybe a box with minimal information regarding the release scheduled next year, or a video. Just a couple ideas. Pinkachu (talk) 22:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Hey there KidProdigy! I had some really important stuff I wanted to talk with you about concerning the wiki, but I can't find any way to contact you other than your talk page. Hopefully you're still active! If you can just drop a line, and we can talk a bit. Great job on this wiki so far, I'm really loving it! GolgothaAvante (talk) 22:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) bie bie i dont speak perfet english an i don´t knew Something to add to the wiki? On wikimon, they list subspecie/varients on digimon such as agumon and black agumon so maybe we should have something like that for the different colored yo-kai?? Frogss (talk) 02:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm only helping out until Yokai watch comes out and I will help out later after a while. Hey. I am soooo happy that there is a Yo-Kai Watch wikia. This is my first time willing to edit anything so I made an account! Katie and Komasan (talk) 21:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC)Katie_and_Komasan Manual of Style Hey there, is there any work being done on a Manual of Style for this wiki? I can imagine there'll be a lot of new editors (myself included!) after the western release of the game, so some guidance on how to write articles properly would be a good idea. Nasamok (talk) 23:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Article Related Question Um... hi, I wasn't really sure if I should have asked this here, or to someone else. I was wondering if there was going to be an article related to the various items found in the game. Like, foods, insects, key items, etc. I was asking because since I have the game, I could get pictures of items and upload them on here - but I wasn't actually sure if there was any plans for that or not, and I really hate to step on others toes or cause inconviences so I thought the best thing to do would be to check first. Chrismh (talk) 23:56, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you~ I know I signed up here before but I don't think I ever made any edits, and I forget my information. But i really love Yo-kai Watch of course, so I'll do whatever I can (as long as I'm not busy playing the game now lol). This is the first wiki I've really been a part of editing though so I hope I can continue to help out and learn more. Burgernoko (talk) 00:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, okay x3 I was expecting a really tense and bossy Admin/Founder honestly XD that's what I'm so used to seeing on wikia. They're all really strict and get pretty upset if you don't ask them about things first of all, so I guess it's just what I came to expect. Alright, I'll try to get on it when I can then. Chrismh (talk) 08:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh trust me, I know about manipulative editors. I've ran into too many jerks that I've had to deal with. Ranging from badge hunters, a big attitude because they believe they know everything, generally unfriendly people, people who would reverse edits if someone edited over them, ignorant people who refuse to listen at all. The one thing they all share in common is how childish they are. Chrismh (talk) 08:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) It's kind of hard not to notice XD my theory is usually arrogance or just that they are spoiled. Chrismh (talk) 09:19, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Top 1 12:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC) everyone thanks for accepting my edits Quick Question Okay, first off, I should say that I'm new to this whole wikia thing. I mean, I've used it before. Just never edited anything on it. Nevertheless, I just wanted to know if I could add a quotes area to the Jibanyan page. Kinda like how on bulbapedia they put the quotes a character says in game on there. Also, for some pages I've added a where to find that Yo-Kai. Is there any special format I should put them in? Part of me feels like you might have answered these questions already and I'm just being a total noob right now. Either way, it's worth it just to ask.. Right? Vandalism http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Touphant This page was vandalized by a wiki contributer talk Thanks Okay, thank you. I just finished the game and I was going to do another playthrough so I wanted to know if I should record the lines that Yo-kai would say during the game. But, thank you for replying to my questions <3 After I wrote that I saw the question area in the forums and then I felt like an idiot.. whoops!! oh man, I accidentally left a comment for someone else on this page. sorry about that!! i'm still new and making a ton of mistakes. Archaeowolf (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to ask: can you add a page for how many Yo-Kai have been summoned? And can you show me how you create that template with all the Yo-kai's data? TRISTANHJX (talk)TRISTANHJX ~ SilverTacoZ Episodes is me Rich Sapphire King and I've noticed that there are no pages for most of the episodes so I was wondering if I can have your permission to add the pages for each episode Rich Sapphire King (talk) Hello! I really like you A rank and fusion templates! :D Question If we made fanart of a particular Yo-Kai, let's say, Jibanyan, would we be allowed to put that picture in the gallery of that Yo-Kai's page? VGMaster2 (talk) 18:45, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Nihongo removal Why did you delete the Nihongo template?! Joker-Man (talk) 07:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC Oh hey, thanks for the welcome! i joined the wiki to see if my pictures could help. i spent two hours yesterday image editing all yokais in GIMP. so i have PNG transparent cutouts of almost every yokai. i'm not very familiar with wiki's editing format and protocol though. for now i'l just update yokai pics that have a nonwhite background. that's okai right? Dimmidice (talk) 09:36, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Need help settling a dispute User:Kohdok insists on removing the origin description on oni on the Gargaros trivia section and replacing it with external links. The original description is over 400 words long, which is the most on this wiki but not enough to justify arbitrary removal. Besides external links are a cheap and lazy method of information, and shouldn't be had by themselves. KurobinaYuki (talk) 01:25, December 4, 2015 (UTC) A question about handling trivia There are a few Yo-Kai, like Gashadokuro and Chatalie, which do not strictly base themselves on their youkai of origin but merely use it for a wordplay. Should the Trivia section still include a description of said youkai of origin? KurobinaYuki (talk) 01:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Toonami Asia Dub Don't you believe there's an alternate dub of the Anime Yo~kai Watch? Watch this please http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3h3vma[[User:Nagite|Nagite]] (talk) 19:59, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Are you interested in adding information of the other dub? If you do please add them some information voice actors Mitchel wallace - whisper and kappa http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13724[[User:Nagite|Nagite]] (talk) 16:13, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Puni Puni wiki Hi .. I'm going to start a section on the punipuni yokai's What's the story with image use? Are screenshots from the game considered fair use or does it have to be original content? I'm going to be using this site http://punipuni.youkai-pedia.com/ as a guide for stats etc. and was considering asking for permission to use their images etc (with credit) What do you think? Thanks in advanceMr cup (talk) 07:55, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Puni Puni edits Hey Noticed you deleted the Byoujinbou page I started a discussion on the talk page for pages up for deletion I have also posted here and on the talk page for the puni puni page I know you might be busy and maybe you haven't had time to reply I just thought it a little off putting that my edits were deleted without any reason given I have decided to start a puni puni wiki - Iwasn't happy with losing the content I created so easily but also I think it might be beyond the scope of what you're doing here If you want to add stats to the end of the original pages feel free to copy them Or if you like I could add a link to the puni puni stats for each yokai as I add them thanks Mr cup (talk) 13:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Can forum threads be locked? If so, please lock Shigeru Mizuki's mourning thread. A few users somehow got it in their heads that he's the creator of Yo-kai Watch, and even though I corrected them they didn't listen and are now celebrating how the series is "still going". At this point it's practically spam. Or rather, it's just painful to watch. KurobinaYuki (talk) 07:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Sorry, I feel like all I do on this talk page is complain. KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Naming issue Yamaton, and the category that groups Yo-kai needed to summon it, should be renamed as "Yamatan" because that is the correct spelling of the name. KurobinaYuki (talk) 20:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry. That was fixed shortly after I sent you that message, I'd figured you reported the problem to a mod. However, the category is still named wrong. KurobinaYuki (talk) 08:29, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Quite simply, it's still named "Yo-kai required to summon Yamaton" http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Yo-Kai_Required_To_Summon_Yamaton KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see : x Looks like that's going to be a pain to fix. KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Understood. Thank you for all your hard work. KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:36, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Help please I need help getting my 7 favirote Yo-kai Shogunyan,Blizzaria,Thornyan,Pandanoko,Sapphinyan,Damona and Bloominoko i was thinking of making a page about the golden egg thing in downtown springdale. is it ok if i do that and if so can you tell what the other prizes are for rubbing it a certain number of times. i know you can get a platinum ingot if you rub it 20 times but what else I was editing the article for cuttincheez so I could add his location and for some reason everything on the page was deleted and I am sincerelly sorry hows the admin search going? Moveset template I have a proposal for the current moveset template. As it is, the "Range" column is instead used for inspirits/Soultimates description, so what I would suggest is adding an extra column for that and widening the window so the text doesn't get squished. I'd also suggest removing the Loafing row and instead make a section for all of the Yo-kai's quotes (when befriended, when received via Crank-a-kai if applicable, etc.) I'm unsure as to whether or not I could just do all this myself, but either way I wanted to know your opinion before embarking on it. Speaking of section, I've been adding Yo-kai locations/acquirement methods as a "How to befriend" section below the Stats one http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Almi#How_to_befriend differently from what other users have been doing like here http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Ol'_Saint_Trick#Stats What would you prefer? KurobinaYuki (talk) 18:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the new template, it works much better. If anything, it only lacks script for Skills and the Restoration type. As for the locations, I'll keep doing my part in adding them until eventually they get their own template. I hope you have fun in your holidays. KurobinaYuki (talk) 16:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC)